The Jackson Crew
by Enterprise Chan
Summary: Welcome into the world of GuP as I introduce 5 girls into Tankery and drive a M36 Jackson into blaze of fire. More so they will with Ooarai. And probably get their asses kick. But hey! Fun is fun! Girl OCs are inside and 90mm of American-Made Freedom. You have been warned.
1. The Rise-Arc:0-Chapter 1

**Hello whoever is reading this...within the first five minutes, you will have a Tiger II/I smash into you're house or car.**

**Just joking. Joke asides, welcome to my story. If you don't like it, get out/ Take the nearest ship and go get a salad. If not, then you're welcomed in. When I took a look a the GuP section and the amount of boys doing Tankery was...irritating. Too. Much. Bullshit. Boys.**

**Here, everything will go to canon with a couple changes, such as the obvious of introducing a M36 Jackson crew worth of girls into the Ooarai Tankery team. And yes there will be a M36 Jackson in the rooster with a TURRET modification, as following the Tankery rule that there will be NO open-topped tanks within the sport. So...let's start on the story.  
><strong>

**Also, on a side note, I'll put the story through Arc stories, each one focused on the prep for the battles, antics, and such. **

**Arcs:**

**-Current Arc-The Rise-Arc.0**

**-Into The Fires of Glory-Arc.1**

**-Arising Of The Dangers-Arc.2**

**-Break Time-Arc.3**

**-The Ultimatum-Arc.4**

**Each Arc will have at least 6 or higher chapters. 2 on the start, 1 on the prep, 2 on the battle, and the last chapter for the aftermath.**

**PANZER VOR!**

* * *

><p>I <strong>DO NOT OWN GuP, only the OCs and the Jackson. :)<strong>

* * *

><p>A lone M36 Jackson stood down a street. The sun was bright and hot and birds flew by, chirping gladly. The sun slammed down unbearable heat into the Jackson, making its crew very uncomfortable. Charred armor and dents made by bouncing shells was adorned along it's American-Steel armor, mainly on the frontal armor of the Tank destroyer. The old machine, despite its grievous wounds, stood on its own legs defiantly against fate.<p>

The turret adorned multiple flags painted on the right side of the turret. Printed on was German flag, a American flag, a Japanese flag, a British flag, a Italian flag, and lastly a USSR flag. Out of the 6 flags painted on the steel, 4 of them were covered in scorches that were still smoking. Displaying on the left side armor of the hull was the words '628th Tank Destroyer Battalion' printed in black and white outline. On the barrel was the words 'No Game, No Pain' etched on with chalk.

Inside of the Jackson, in the crew compartment, was to say the least, very alarming.

5 young girls wore battered and torn clothing. The commander wore a German tankers outfit with a cracked and crushed Luftwaffe Officer Cap. The gunner wore a one-piece American olive-green flight suit while her sweating counterpart wore a British Bomber crew clothing, complete with a flak vest that was tailored to her size. The radio operator was wearing a Russian Naval uniform with a Captains cover. Lastly, the driver was wearing the black uniform of the Italians.

The crew sustained very grievous injuries. All of their faces were covered by shadows, courtesy of the dark compartment and their hats/hair, exception of the commander, who had her right eye uncovered by the darkness. Blood dripped from her mouth and streaks of crimson blood flowed freely down from her hair, her eyes darted back and forth to look at her crew. Her uniform had pools of blood on it and rips cover it's surface. Her crew also weren't in the best condition either.

The gunner and loader had taken shrapnel on their arms, hindering their performance and effectiveness as a gun crew. Blood flowed profusely down the breaches on the sleeves of their clothing, covering the equipment and the metal walls with red 'paint'. The driver took a large shrapnel to her right knee and left it lodged in her knee, letting gallons of precious blood escape her body. The radio operator, however, had the worst injuries among the girls. Massive amounts of blood covered her left shoulder and her stomach area, her clothes made her look like a victim from a horror movie.

The heat and the drenching smell of blood and gun smoke made the crew nauseous. All of them wished to get the fuck out of hell's furnace, aka the crew compartment, but they were all too tired and too wounded to even stand up. The captain looked at her life-long friend, the radio operator, and opened her mouth to speak.

"R-Russian-san? A-Are you o-okay?"

The radio operator looked at her with a grim frown. Blood covered her lips and the surrounding area of her mouth.

"I'm o-", she manged to say before being sent in a coughing fit. She then faced the radio to protect her friends from germs and blood flying out. She didn't expect to hack out a wave of blood all over her radio and phone. She stared at the radio, her frowning turning deeper and more grim. The commander moved her hands to get a med-kit that was position next to the shells, but she winced in pain.

On her thighs were bloody bandages and blood seeped through the unchecked breaches of the bandages. Every time the commander stared at her thighs, she would experience a painful headache and a shaky and wobbly vision.

All of the girls inside had a grim thought. They were destined to die in a casket made out of steel.

* * *

><p><strong>Months ago...<strong>

**Ooarai **

A girl wearing a green and white school uniform with a German Luftwaffe Officer Cap stared at the paper. She had chosen many classes, but this one was the MOST intriguing.

Tankery Classes.

She knew about Tankery and adored tanks, planes, and warships that served in WW-II. She dreamed of getting into a vehicle that had served WW-II. Here, in front of her, stood her chance. Taking the pen, she shakily drew a check slowly on the box that was her ticket to getting into a tank. After she checked the box, she went into a frenzy happy dance of epic proportions.

This girl, who is Akahana Konya, was a WW-II fanatic. Her purple eyes sparkled in delight and happiness. Her blond hair was flying everywhere, and also symbolizes her mixed blood, being a German-Japanese. She then skipped along the halls down to her classes, singing Panzerlied happily. Her friends call her Galland, for she idolizes Adolf Galland, alongside Franz Stigler, and always wears her Luftwaffe officer cap.

Gripping her paper and her cap, she accidentally bumped into someone. That someone was her friend, Kato Asa, aka Russian. She too had mixed blood, her face reflecting on her ancestry, for she is a Russian-Japanese born girl. On her head was a Russian Naval Captain cap. She loved Russian warships, no matter how much people say they're shitty ass ships.

"Oh hey Russian-Chan!", Konya exclaimed happily. Asa rubbed her head in pain, groaning. Konya nervously laughed before she helped Asa helped up. Asa glared at Konya. Konya scratched her head nervously.

"Galland-Chan...why are you happy?", Asa asked. Asa was always the clown within Konya's circle of close friends. In her hands was a can of the American drink own as Coke. Konya's eyes sparkled at the sight of Coke, she loved it more than her usual tea, and loved the bottled version. Swiping it out of Asa's hand, she opened it to only find a cloud of shredded paper with the words 'TROLL' printed.

"Russian-Chan!", Konya scolded. Asa giggled in delight. Ruffling through her hair, she removed pieces of paper as she explained.

"Well...I chose to be in Tankery..."

"..."

"Asa?"

"..."

"Asa?"

"...what da fuck...?"

"Asa? Helloooooo?"

Asa stood still, seemingly frozen like a sculpture. Konya stood in front of her, waving her hands. Seeing her friend's papers, she grabbed to see Asa has chosen Tankery as well.

"Oh."

Simply to say, Konya had to dragged Asa from the hallway to their next class, which is math. What they didn't know that they were stepping into the fire blindly.

Extremely blindly.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the first chapter of this story. Note that the characters will greet and talk to my OCs by their nicknames. However, the author, me, will address them by their real name. Only a few time will the characters or the OCs will address them by their real name. I thank you for fav'ing and following this sprouting story, have a nice holiday!<strong>

**UPDATES-**

**V2-Edited the beginning a lot and fixed a couple things. Thank you ****TheMalteseTiger for your VERY helpful criticism. **

**-AA117 **


	2. The Rise-Arc:0-Chapter 2

Konya stared at the heap of scrap metal, which was called the Panzerkampf IV. She was expecting to find decently maintained tanks, but instead, the group get a rusty and broken Pz. IV. She didn't care of what the hell the rest were saying, she just stared at the IV. Asa left eye was twitching and she had a neutral shaped mouth, but twitched downwards occasionally. Standing next to the two were three more new faces.

The first girl wore a one-piece American flight, complete with a matching fedora that adorned white American stars. Her black hair with red streaks poked underneath the olive-green fedora. Her green eyes were wide with disbelief. her name is Asano Choko . Her other name is Nimtz.

The second girl wore a British Bomber Crew flight suit with a toned down flak vest. Paired with the odd set of attire was a leather flying cap with goggles. Few strands of her brown hair peeked out of her cap. Her black eyes were covered by the palm of her right hand. The girl's name is Eto Chikako . Her nickname is Montgomery.

The last girl wore a full black uniform with the Italian flag stitched on both shoulders. She wore a black tent hat with a rose attached to it. Her long white hair contrasted to her cloths color. Her red pupils showed no emotions as she stared at the IV, frowning. The Italian-like girl is Kibe Amaya, aka Itali.

"This...is ridiculous...", muttered Amaya. Choko nodded, muttering something silently. Chikako removed her palm from her face. Konya was wondering where the other tanks that Ooarai used to own. Asa was talking to herself about the specifications on the Panzer IV.

"Then how about we all go looking for tanks?"

The five friends were brought out of their musings as the Prez stated the question. Amaya raised a eyebrow at the question.

"What?", one of the students said.

"Looking for tanks?", another asked.

"How are we supposed to do that?", one of the girls asked.

"Our school closed down Tankery several years ago. But they didn't scrap the tanks the old crews used to man.", Momo, the PR Manager of the Student Council, stated strictly. Asa raised a eyebrow at this information. Shouldn't they had scrapped the tanks too?

Momo pushed up her glasses before distributing another piece of information, "Our Tankery Instructor is to arrive the day after tomorrow, we'll have to use the time we have to find the tanks."

"Where do you guys think we'll find them?", a girl wearing a red scarf asked.

"Somewhere in the grounds. I found a old map displaying the training grounds for the old teams.", Chikako informed, taking out a dusty piece of paper out of her various pockets on her toned down flak vest. She handed it to Momo, whom viewed it for a second before thanking Chikako for sharing the map. She then handed the map to Anzu, the president of the school.

"On this map shows the last places where the tanks were seen before the school closed the Tankery teams, I'll issue copies to all of you soon. After that, we'll commence the search.", Anzu announced.

As the crowd of girls began to go out to training grounds, Konya asked Chikako where she found the map. Chikako simply shrugged and said that she found it under her mother's bed. This caused Amaya to, again, raised a eyebrow in suspicion. Within minutes, the all the girls were given the copies of the map Chikako had given earlier. Konya took a quick look before her eyes landed on a certain X that caught her attention.

"Right there...", Konya said, pointing her pointer finger on the specific spot, "...is where we're going."

The rest leaned in to see the words scribbled in red pen 'M36 Jackson Crew'. Choko eyes sparkled in delight, her favorite tank was the Jackson, second being the M3 Lee. The circle of friends began to trek through the forest to find the Jackson.

* * *

><p>"Right here."<p>

Konya stood on top of a rusty M36 Jackson, it was left to rust in a small pond. Frogs, fishes, birds, etc had taken up space inside the American Tank Destroyer. The smell of oil and metal was still there, despite not being washed away in several years. Choko was drooling like crazy as soon she saw the M36. Konya and Asa, meanwhile, took their time to enter the Jackson.

The turret was modified to have multiple 10mm thick carbon hatches. The roof was divided in half, making two large hatches, but 1/4 of the hatches had a line going through horizontally, meaning another hatch, one for the commander. Resting on its mount at the back of the roofed turret, was a movable rusted M2 American Browning HMG. Inside the tank was filled with rust, water, animals, etc. It was gutted out clean save for the seating positions of each crew member and a beyond-repair radio.

"Damn, the Jackson is fucked up.", Asa muttered. Konya nodded in agreement.

"Makes me wonder about the rest of the tank, Russian-Chan.", Konya said, bringing out the copied map with the various marking of various tanks that were last seen. Before Asa had time to answer, Choko accidentally knocked her into the flat top hull of the M36.

"Wow! So this is what the inside of a M36 Jackson looks like.", Choko said, amazed. Asa glared at the American-Japanese girl.

"Nimtz-san...you bumbling idiot!", Asa puffed out angrily. Choko looked back to see a very pissed Asa, her red-pink hair seemingly twitched upwards occasionally. Shivering immediately, Choko raised her hands in defense and sputtered out random words. Every time Asa stepped closer, Choko's fear kept rising. However, a new factor came in to save Choko.

That factor was Chikako. The quiet-talker of the group and well-mannered, the British-Japanese girl flicked her fingers on Asa forehead, making Asa fall down alseep. Choko sighed in relief and removed her fedora, fully exposing her red-streaked black hair. Konya ran over to wake up Asa. Whenever Asa gets pissed, its usually caused by Choko.

"Nimtz-Chan...", Chikako said quietly. Konya groaned, not wanting to hear another cold lecture about pissing people off.

"Sorry Montgomery-Chan...it's that I wanted to see a Jackson in real life.", Choko explained. Chikako smiled.

"I wasn't really going to scold you...", Chikako said. Choko raised a eyebrow. Konya knew what was to come and covered her eyes. Despite being a teen, she still see kissing a bit disgusting. Choko was brought into a long passionate kiss by her girlfriend.

"Can you two get a room?", Konya asked politely, her hand still covering her face and blushing.

"No ma'am!", Choko chirped before being brought back to her kiss with Chikako. Konya groaned loudly.


	3. The Rise-Arc:0-Chapter 3

"Good work, girls. I'll get the Vehicle Club come over and retrieve the tanks. Continue on with the search.", Momo said through her phone. Apparently Miho's group found a Panzer 38(t) and at the same time the odd group, aka Konya's group, found a M36 Jackson. Momo turned to look at Anzu and Yuzu as she removed her phone from her ears. The prez was eating another pack of dried potatoes while Yuzu stood by her. Momo raised a eyebrow at where she got another pack of dried potatoes.

"We found two of the tanks.", Momo reported to Anzu. Anzu smiled as she ate a dried potatoe.

"Looks like our group can get things done...if that we try our hardest.", Anzu said. Momo nodded.

* * *

><p>The volleyball team looked down where two of their girls were at. They were all at a cliff. Two rock climbing ropes hung from spikes that were attached to the stone. The girls on the cliff watched as two of their girls went downwards into a cliff cave. As they entered the cave, they turned on their flashlights.<p>

Inside they found was a Japanese Type-89 propped against the rock walls. For the volleyball team, they wondered how did the previous team get a tank inside a cave in a face of a cliff.

* * *

><p>Three girls dressed as their historical idols stood on floaters while stabilizing on bamboo sticks. In the middle of their circle was a long bamboo stick. Under the water, was their final and fourth girl of their group. Looking down with her eyes as she breathed through the stick, she saw a tank. Through the murky water was a StuG III German Tank Destroyer stuck down below.<p>

* * *

><p>A rusty M3 Lee looked more worn out with the flashlights shining on it. A nest rabbits took residence on the left track, staring at the group of girls. It's 75mm gun pointed downwards, like a limp corpse. The 37mm turret looked at the right, ready to blast a enemy tank. One of the girls were amazed at such size of a tank.<p>

* * *

><p>All the found tanks were standing next to each other in a perfect line. As the girls looked at the tanks, Momo listed the tanks.<p>

"A Type 89 Medium Tank, a Panzer 38(t) Light Tank, a Medium M3 Lee, a Sturmgeschütz III, a Medium tank Panzer IV Ausf. D...", Momo recorded, "...and lastly a M36 Jackson Tank Destroyer."

"How should we assign them? We can't have them choose by their own.", Momo asked. Anzu shrugged.

"Are you sure Momo-chan we shouldn't do that?", Yuzu asked Momo.

"Don't call me Momo-chan.", Momo snapped lightly at Yuzu. After taking a breather, Momo then talked.

"We'll take the 38(t)," Momo announced before turning to face Miho and her friends, "All of you take the Panzer IV."

Miho looked surprise at the sudden announcement.

"Umm...sure.", Miho said uncertainly. Momo let out a nod and then proceed to assign the tanks. Taking a look at the IV, Miho felt the tank was a good match. Yukari eyes sparkled at this notion. The Panzer IV seemed to look at her new crew.

"Team A will be the IV.", Momo said, writing down the assigned team next to their tank.

"The Type 89 will be Team B."

"Team C takes the Assault III."

"The Lee receives Team D."

"Team E: 38(t)."

"Finally, Team F gets the M36 Jackson."

After Momo announced the assignments, she turned to face the Tankery Team.

"Our Instructor will arrive tomorrow. Behave properly.", Momo finally said...or not. She looked at Konya's group. Everyone turned their gaze to Konya and her friends.

"Get those ridiculous clothes off and wear the uniform tomorrow. We don't want the Instructor to think lowly of us if we have strangle looking girls with us.", Momo shraply said, narrowing her eyes on the group, specifically Chikako. The rest mused on their tanks or on the instructor. As the rest looked at their tanks, Konya and her friends happily climbed on top of the Jackson's hull. Konya sat on the 90mm gun while the rest entered inside. The German-Japanese girl then saw faint text on the barrel.

_'N- P-i-, -O -A-' _

Raising a question, she then wondered who was the previous crew of the M36.

* * *

><p>Water sprayed everywhere on the old machines. Konya and her friends took off their dressing clothes. All of them either had a white short sleeve shirt or a white tank top. Choko playfully sprayed water on everyone while they scrubbed off rust and dirt. As Anzu passed by, she stepped on Choko's one-piece flight suit, spreading mud on it.<p>

Asa noticed this and chuckled. She picked up the dirty suit and threw it into the water stream. She knew Choko cared a lot about her suits and she was shocked. Dropping the hose, she grabbed the flight suit and quickly flapped it. Konya rolled her eyes at this.

Out of all the group of the Tankers, the 'Odd Ones' were fooling around. As Choko chased Asa around the tank, Amaya and Konya were the only ones who were doing actual work. Chikako was inside the tank sheds, taking a look at old and yellowed newspapers. The reason why she was away from the wet fest was she wasn't in the mood to get wet and she was curious to why Ooarai set a iron curtain down on Tankery. She had gone through a hundred or so newspapers and hadn't found any relevant news to Ooarai's former Tankery team.

Beside her was a relic of war itself, a standard issue M1911. Next to it was license.

* * *

><p>The tanks stood on their tracks, proudly refurnished and brought back from hell. Each crew stood exhausted but happy about their handiwork. Momo and Anzu stood in front of their 38(t). Yuzu stood on her mop lazily, extremely exhausted as fuck. Everyone was happy and excited to get started on Tankery.<p>

"Good work everyone. We'll have the Vehicle Club do the rest of the maintenance. Everyone is dismissed.", Momo announced. Konya looked down herself, her white undershirt completely blackened and dirty, with didn't fit with her Tankers jacket.

"Damnm I'm going to need a long shower and a hard ass scrubbing to clean up this mess.", Konya said to herself.

"You and me, Galland-Chan.", Asa said, panting lightly after having to chase Choko for several hours. Chikako fixed her flight cap and hefted a rather big stack of newspaper.

"I'm going to take a shower.", Chikako stated as she turned around, stretching her arms. Amaya grabbed her shoulder and flipped her back. On her face, a strained nerve was visible on her forehead.

"You didn't do anything other than read dirty old newspapers!", Amaya pointed out furiously. Chikakoo shrugged and then carelessly waved her off.

" Itali-san, I was interested about why did Ooarai ended Tankery.", Chikako said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>V2- I edited the ending a bit. And added in Konya's team designation, Team F, to the 'Handing out tanks' section. Changed the naming of the Stug III to the official <strong>**designation. Thank you alienvx0 for the correction. **


	4. The Rise-Arc:0-Chapter 4

Chikako flipped through a old newspaper for the 147th time. She had a steaming cup of coffee in her other hand. In her room was filled with posters on British tanks fitted perfectly and nicely on her walls. Her bed was barely filled with crinkles and her rooms smells refreshing too. She sat on a chair made in Great Britain.

On her desk was 350 newspapers. She discarded the extremely old ones, dating past 2000, and focused on the more 'recent' ones, the papers dating past 2000-to current. As she tossed the useless newspaper accurately into a large bin with had the words 'Keep calm and be polite' printed on, she sipped her coffee. When she skimmed the next paper she picked up, she smiled. She found the relevant paper.

_'Ooarai Closes Down On Tankery!' _

_'On 9:34 AM, when Ooarai's Tankery team was out practicing, disaster struck. The crew of the 'Brave German', or the StuG III crew, almost died. Details what happened are the The Brave German were running away from the Panzer IV, however the driver did not know where she was going, under the notion of panicking. The Brave German fell into a deep pond and the crew were stuck. _

_But, Mizuno Cho, the commander of the 'Honor Matters', aka the IV, risked her life to save the crew of The Brave German. After the risky stunt, the Prez decided to close Tankery after the incident. She ordered the tankers to leave the tanks where they are and report back to school. More details will be unraveled up tomorrow.'_

Chikako finally knew why the school ended Tankery.

* * *

><p>Konya yawned in boredom. They were waiting for at least for 20 minutes. Looking at the line of the other tankers, she saw Asa on her phone, playing SAS: Zombie Assault 4. Choko was whistling a American March Song. Chikako was calm and collected, as per usual and was wearing a jacket with the words 'British Tea' written in cursive on the back.<p>

Hearing a whistle of a aircraft, Everyone diverted their direction to the source of the noise. It was a gray transportation aircraft bearing Japanese symbols. It began to low and it sped past over the parking lot, dropping a tank as it passed by. The tank ejected three parachutes as it landed on the lot. It skidded on the concrete, and eventually smashed into the Headmaster's car.

"That's the Headmaster's car!", Yuzu shouted out in shock.

"Now they'd done it.", Anzu said with her mouth full.

Amaya's eyes went wide in shock while Asa sighed. Konya raised a eyebrow and Chikako faceplam herself. Choko simply groaned. The tank suddenly then drove backward and crushed the car with it's weight. The tank drove off the flattened car and moved in front of the students.

The hatch came off automatically and out came a woman in uniform. The instructor took her helmet, revealing her short black hair, and looked at the Tankery teams in front of her.

"Hi there!", the Instructor greeted.

* * *

><p>All of the teams stood in line as the Instructor walked in front of them. Konya could hear voices from Team A's members.<p>

"I was tricked...", the second girl in line said sadly.

"She does look pretty cool.", said the third girl in line with awe.

Konya rolled her eyes as she focused her attention somewhere else. Momo was announcing the instructor.

"She's the special instructor for the Sensha-Do Training Unit", Momo said, "Captain Chouno Ami."

"Nice to meet you all.", the Captain said. She seemed extremely happy to be teaching the kids. Konya smiled. They got the right instructor for their school's team. Hopefully the right one.

"I've heard many of you girls here are doing Sensha-Do for the first time, but we can do the best we can.", Ami said gladly, looking at each girl among the line up. One girl took her interest.

"Wait.", the Captain said.

That was girl was Miho. Everyone turned their gaze to Miho.

"You are Instructor Nishizumi daughter aren't you?", Ami asked. Amaya eyes sparkled at the mention of the Nishizumi family.

"The Instructor had done a lot of things for me", Ami continued on, "How's your sister doing?"

Everyone was surprised, exception of the Council, at having a Nishizumi in their ranks.

"...Yes.", Miho said nervously.

"Instructor Nishizumi?", one of the students asked out loud.

"She's famous?", another asked.

"The Nishizumi School is the Sensha-Do school with the longest history.", Ami explained. Suddenly the girl behind the Nishizumi girl raised her hand.

"Instructor! Are you very popular with the guys!?", the girl asked. Konya and her friends face palm at the question.

Ami took a second or so to think at the queer question. She selected the answer.

"Not really.", she answered.

* * *

><p>All of the teams were with their respective tanks. Already Konya's group was deciding which position should each of them get.<p>

"I'll get the driver's seat.", Amaya stated. Konya nodded. Amaya had drove a ATV with her parents and she was a great driver.

"The tank has a radio set, so I'll get the radio operator's position.", Asa said. She had tinkered with wakie talkies and some old radios before.

"Gunning for the Gunner's seat! I get to fire the 90mm!", Choko said. She was a great shot and always like weapons of the sort.

"Loader.", Chikako simply stated. It was reasonable spot. She was soft and well-mannered girl, more of a supporter than a aggressor.

"That means...I get the commander's place...", Konya said to herself.

"C'mon, you're a great leader, you lead us greatly through in War Thunder in our squadron.", Asa encouraged Konya.

"Well...sure, it's a game, but hey!", Konya said happily.

"Alright! Get in! Get in!", Ami announced, clapping her hands.

* * *

><p>"Um Itali-san...do you know how to drive a tank, more specifically a M36 Jacskon.", Choko asked. Amaya was reading a book.<p>

"Learning here, Nimtz-san.", Amaya said, flipping a page. Choko groaned. So far the rest of the tanks had gotten out, other than themselves. Then suddenly, the tank lurched forward. Amaya was grinding her teeth as she drove forward.

"Finally!", Choko said, relived. As the tank went forward to it's spot, Ami was on a tower, observing the tankers below her.

When the Jackson gotten out of the sheds, the Jackson was ready for another war of it's own.


	5. The Rise-Arc:0-Chapter 5

Amaya was looking at the map. The map had their designated start marker. She kept a balance force on the acceleration pad as she steered the tank. As she drove, Choko was asleep, a bubble blowing in and out of her nose. Chikako meanwhile was sipping in a British-themed thermos contained with tea.

Asa was tuning the radio, occasionally turning dials and flipping switches. Konya was peaking out of the turret's back hatches, the ones that takes 1/4 of the turret's ceiling, looking around with her binoculars, her cap shaking from the rumbling of the M36. She was the commander and the 3rd gun crew member. In her hands was spotter cards, each one with a tank that was participating in the mock battle. Each card had specifications on armor, weaponry, speed, traverse turret rate, etc.

"We're approaching out starter point, ma'am.", Amaya called out to Konya.

"Good, Montgomery, wake up Nimitz.", Konya ordered Chikako. She didn't even remove the binoculars from her eyes.

"Right away, ma'am.", Chikako said. Chikako then gently nudged Choko, which didn't work. Chikako sighed and planted a kiss on Choko's left cheek, which left a light red mark on her left cheek. Choko awoke groggily. She then touched her left cheek and then realize she was kissed.

"Monty-Chan, was that you who kissed me?", Choko asked. Chikako nodded.

"Aww, thank you, love!", Choko said happily, hugging Chikako across the cannon breech.

"Ma'am, we've reached our designated start point!", Amaya reported in a monotone voice. Konya simply nodded, taking the binoculars off her eyes.

"Alright then, let's get ready!", Konya said with a predator smirk.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile up in a observation tower, Ami looked at each tank with her binoculars. She brought up a radio that was connected to all of the tanks and clicked it on.<p>

"Looks like all of you tankers made to your starting points.", Ami said through a radio.

"The rules are simple. You will have to make all tanks combat-ineffective, or in simple words, make them immobilized. All you have to do is move forth, find your targets, and take them out", Ami explained, "...got it?"

Pretending to hear affirmatives through her radio, she continued on, "Sensha-Do starts with a bow and ends with a bow. All participants, bow!"

In all of the tanks, the girls bowed and all of them said, "Let's have a good match!"

"Good! Let the match began!", Ami ordered.

* * *

><p>"Itali, follow the dirt road.", Konya ordered. With a 'Affirmative', the tank lurched forward and moved already at quick speeds.<p>

"Nimitz, keep your eyes on the scope and your hands on the trigger, we don't want to be delayed, even by a couple of seconds. ", Konya barked at Choko. Grumbling, Choko fitted her good eye on the aiming device and placed her fingers around the trigger . Chikako loaded in a 90mm M82 APC shell into the chamber of the breech.

"Amaya, keep your feet to the pedal, stop only to let Choko aim. Otherwise, keeping moving.", Konya ordered to Amaya.

"Yes ma'am.", Amaya answered. Turning to Asa, she saw Asa was fiddling with the radio set.

"What the hell are you doing, Russian?", Konya asked Asa. Asa whipped her head to look at Konya.

"The radio is fizzing out. I think the radio was a refurbished one, the original one.", Asa explained to Konya.

"Um...okay, just fix that radio, Russian.", Konya told Asa. Asa nodded and turned back to fix the radio.

"Um...ma'am...", Choko said to Konya nervously.

"What i-", Konya asked Choko. She was cut off as the M36 Jackson shook from a close explosion.

"Contact in front of us!", Choko told Konya. Konya was rubbing her head. The unexpected blast had made Konya smack her head into the back of the turret.

"What is is!?', Konya asked angrily.

"It's the Lee. The M3 Lee.", Choko informed Konya. Konya bit her lip. The M3 Lee was a good tank at it's time. They couldn't pen their front armor, but their side and rear. Along with that, the crew was filled with first years.

* * *

><p>"Hit it! Hit!", Azusa yelled at Aya, who was the 37mm gunner of the tank.<p>

"I'm trying, Azusa-san!", Aya yelled, firing another shot. The first shot almost burst their eardrums, but under the notion of having a enemy tank close to them, they completely ignored the noise and fired round after round.

"You missed, Aya-san!", Azusa pointed out.

"I know!", Aya screamed back.

"They're reaching out 75!", Azusa yelled to the pair who crewed the 75mm gun.

* * *

><p>Sure they were all newbies in Tankery, exception of the Nishizumi girl and possibly that girl...who was her name...ah Yukari!<p>

Another blast shook her out of her thoughts. The Lee was now shooting it with both it's 37 and 75 gun. Amaya was trying to zig-zag and trying to only expose the front armor.

"Orders!?", Choko asked Konya. Konya pondered on her thoughts. They could ignore it and go after the more threatening tanks like that StuG III or Panzer IV Ausf. C, but...

"Forget about orders, I got the tank out of their view range.", Amaya informed Konya.

"Eh?", Konya was confused. Sooner or later, she and her crew didn't feel anymore shakes from close hits. Koyna peaked out of the tank to find out that they were traveling on a forest covered road.

"You can thank me later, ma'am.", Amaya told Konya. Konya nodded and stood in her place.

"Let's find that IV", Konya ordered. She then entered back inside and closed the hatches.

"Alright ma'am.", Amaya answered. With a hard push down on the acceleration pad, she sped the M36 Jackson down the over grown road. Hunting season has officially started.

* * *

><p><strong>V2-Thank you TheMalteseTiger for informing me for the incorrectness of the parts of my story. Changed some scenes and such. <strong>


	6. The Rise-Arc:0-Chapter 6

"Well hot damn. That Nishizumi girl is pretty good.", Konya said, peering through her binoculars. The IV took out everyone despite being in a place that most tank crews would had just bailed out and surrendered. But the crew of that IV were able to defeat almost all of the tanks, then again everyone, exception of Miho and possibly Yukari were newbies, but still were some that the IV hadn't claimed. Themselves and Rabbit Team, whose crew didn't know they parked in the wrong spot. Removing the binoculars from her face, she looked at the Jackson.

It had a dark-green next with fake plants and vegetation slapped on in random places. Their tank were hidden in a large, thick, lush bush area. The only visible was the gun barrel and Konya. Looking at her crew, Choko was adjusting her gun sight while Chikako had a shell ready next to the cannon breech. Amaya was reading further into the 'How to Drive Tanks: Tankery For Bakas'.

Asa was tweaking her radio over and over, currently she was reassembling it with her bare hands. Konya closed down the hatch and seated herself. The hunter waits patiently for it's prey. Their location was north-west, 102 meters from the bridge, and next to a dirt road. The crew had instantly went to clean up the track imprints on the road to cover up any evidence of them being here.

Konya knew Chikako and Amaya could take the time, but she also knew that Asa and Choko would be tearing their hair out in impatience and frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes in...<strong>

The loud tapping of Choko's flight boots were echoing all over the crew compartment. Amaya was still reading the book, but had it in her face, having gone to take a nap earlier. Asa was sucking on her pointer finger, as she made it bleed when she was dissembling the radio for the 9th time. Chiako and Konya had stern faces on. The tapping had driven them a bit mad and Asa's whining was annoying them.

"Choko...", Chikako said softly. It was a message to Choko to stop tapping. She continued on without responding.

"Choko...", Chikako repeated. No response.

"Choko~", Chikako sang out, shuffling closer. Choko didn't responded as she narrowed her eyes down on the gun sight.

"Oh Choko~", Chikako softly sang out. She moved her left hand to where Choko's spot between her legs. Konya grinned and mentally groaned. She didn't want to witness this again. Choko immediately gulped and pulled her face away from the sight.

Her face was red as a ripe tomato.

"C-Chikako!", Choko said, her voice being muffled by Chikako's right hand.

"This is punishment, my little American~", Chikako whispered and slipped her hand through Choko's pants. Konya covered her eyes and blushed in embarrassment, while Asa had a nosebleed. Choko was moaning something out as...no, just no. No lemon here pervs.

Konya could make out what Choko was saying through her muffled face. Her eyes went wide.

"Chikako!", Konya sternly yelled at the British-Japanese girl. Chikako stopped molesting her girlfriend instantly and pulled away from the engagement. Choko silently thanked god and whipped back to the gun sight. In the gun sight, the picture of the IV was visible. Choko grinned from the climax and at the sight of her prey.

Loud clanking emanated from the shell as Chikako loaded it through the breech. Konya smiled. Amaya was awake and kept her hands on the levers. Asa had a shit eating smile. Konya opened her mouth to issue the order.

"UTE!"

* * *

><p>The shell flew out of the barrel in seconds. The scream of the Jackson's gun was heard. The recoil shook the tank and the crew. The IV was completely unaware of the shell as it flew. The Jackson crew whooped in joy and excitement, and coughed from the unpleasant gun smoke, as the explosive devilishly rocketed at it's intended target.<p>

A plume of dirt erupted in front of the IV. Silence and confusion filled the crew compartments of both tanks. Konya shook with anger but keep a emotionless face on. Choko was completely confused while Chikako raised a eyebrow. The IV slowly turned it's turret to face where the shot came from.

"E-Eh?", Choko squeaked out confusion. Chikako slowly turned to look at a shaking but emotionless faced Konya sitting there. Choko looked back with a sheepish smile. Konya was furious at both of the idiots in front of her. She silent muttered a couple of curse words before grabbing the two on their collars with her hands.

Meanwhile, Amaya, within panic and shock, accidentally pushed the acceleration pad in attempt to get Konya from knocking the shit out of them and pushed the 1/3 of the tank into regular view. The IV crew were even more confused at the M36 crew.

"I wonder who's commanding the Jackson?", Miho asked her crew and friends. They all shrugged.

"And we're done!", Yukari said officially as the room was filled with smoke again. The 75mm shell struck the track of the Jackson and blew it right off, along with parts of the suspension. A small, white, cute flag popped up in the rim of the turret. The crew inside were depressed.

* * *

><p>After being congratulated on the good effort everyone had placed on the match, each crew were dismissed. Konya's group were depressed. They didn't even bother to fix themselves and their hair, courtesy of the recoil and smoke. The sun was almost setting down, covering the place in a reddish-orange hue. A voice stopped them right away.<p>

"Hey! Over here!", the girl said. Konya looked a the girl. She had short brownish hair and brown eyes which displayed cheerfulness, which was the opposite of what Konya and her group is feeling. She was confused at who she was until she recalled the debriefing. Amaya rushed over to hug the Nishizumi girl.

Konya sighed. This will prehaps be very interesting...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 V2- Thank you MalteseTiger for your correction and suggesting a rewrite of Chpater 6. Thank you!<strong>

**PS: I apologize for the fanservice there.**


End file.
